dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Towane
is the EX-Fusion of Towa and Gine introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Fusions'' In the Sub-Event: "Saiyan Saga: Fantastic Fusions", Towa wants to learn more about the power of Saiyans so she enlists Tekka's Team in finding a pure female Saiyan for her to perform EX-Fusion with which will allow her to experience that power for herself as a fusion. Tekka's Team enlist Gine, Goku's mother who had join the team to aid Kid Goku while keeping her true relation to him a secret. However Towa decides against fusing when she sees how weak Gine is compared to other Saiyans. Though they do not actually fuse in the story, Towa and Gine can fuse after both are recruited and their EX-Fusion Requirements are met which includes completion of Towa and Gine's Sub-Event. Power Despite Towa's rejection of fusing with Gine, Towane is a powerful S-Rank EX-Fusion. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Bloody Sauce' - A dark energy sphere technique acquired from Towa and used by Towane. *'Maiden Burst' - The user poses while unleashing an Explosive Wave of maidenly rage. Acquired from Gine and used by Towane. *'Healing' - Towane can use several healing techniques. **'Heal Power EX' - Towane's Special Skill acquired as a result of being Towa and Gine's EX-Fusion. Allows Towane to heal a single ally restoring some HP, though can only be used once per battle. **'Energy Zone' - A healing technique where the user creates a magic field that heals all allies in the field generated around the user. A Special Move acquired from Towa and used by Towane. **'Healing Shout' - A shout that heals the user and causes nearby allies to shout as well healing them as well. Acquired from Gine and used by Towane. *'Sexy Smile' - A seductive special move acquired from Towa and used by Towane. *'Instant Transmission' - A teleportation technique where the user locks onto a ki signature and teleports. A Special Move acquired from Towa and used by Towane. Towane utilizes the Teleport version which allows the user to teleport an enemy or ally near to another enemy or ally. *'Time Skip' - A Special Move acquired from Towa which Towane can use to allow an ally to act immediately. *'Battle Prep' - One Ki Orb charged at start. A passive Skill acquired from Towa. *'Hard Worker' - Gain move EXP. A passive Skill acquired from Towa. *'Support Genius' - Fewer Support Special Ki Orbs. A passive Skill acquired from Gine. *'Cheer' - Support attack damage boost. A passive Skill acquired from Gine. Forms Great Ape Towane inherits Gine's Saiyan Tail, thus also inherits her natural Saiyan ability to transform into a Great Ape when exposed to a natural or artificial source of Blutz Waves. However she does not actually transform in Dragon Ball Fusions. As a result it is unknown what her level of control is or how her demonic side would effect said transformation. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Gallery Site Navigation es:Towane Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Demons Category:Fusion Category:Females Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Time Breakers Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Mothers Category:Siblings